


About The Nightmare...

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Other, Post-Game, Walrider Miles Upshur
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: Fu l’ultima cosa che Miles udì prima di essere trivellato da colpi di mitragliatrice e perdere del tutto i sensi, per poi ritrovarsi di colpo in un posto completamente diverso dal manicomio di Mount Massive e che riconobbe subito essere in un sottobosco, da qualche altra parte nel Colorado...Versione alternativa del finale di Outlast dove Miles sopravvive.





	About The Nightmare...

“ ** _Gott im Himmel! Tu sei il nuovo ospite!_** ”

 

Fu l’ultima cosa che Miles udì prima di essere trivellato da colpi di mitragliatrice e perdere del tutto i sensi, per poi ritrovarsi di colpo in un posto completamente diverso dal manicomio di Mount Massive e che riconobbe subito essere in un sottobosco, da qualche altra parte nel Colorado, di una foresta di pini montani altissimi e snelli, spelacchiati per almeno una decina di metri prima di esplodere in lussureggianti chiome di aghi verdi.

 

Non concessagli la possibilità di registrare – e soprattutto di _metabolizzare_ – il passaggio da una sequenza all’altra, si ritrovò immediatamente invaso da un impeto di agghiacciante terrore, non potendo far altro che iniziare a toccarsi il petto per istinto, esaminandolo, rimanendone ancora più confuso e scioccato, quando non trovò ne percepì più i buchi della propria carne lacera che sanguinavano copiosamente attraverso i fori della camicia. Nemmeno le tracce di sangue, che fossero ormai secche oppure cremisi e sgargianti, erano più presenti – e questo gli fece dubitare per l’ennesima volta della propria sanità mentale.

 

_Era successo per davvero_?

 

Si chiedeva ancora tutto tremante come una foglia, occhi spalancati come se si specchiassero ancora sulla manifestazione della follia più pura; e lacrime, calde e salate, che gli scendevano giù dal viso, senza che la sua bocca riuscisse ad emettere un fiato.

 

_Era veramente entrato al Mount Massive Asylum e aveva vissuto tutto quell’incubo allucinante_?

 

Non sapeva come rispondersi.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Camminò per ore prima di uscire finalmente dalla foresta e trovare qualcosa di costruito dall’uomo.

 

Una strada asfaltata, semplice e decisamente poco trafficata, che si snodava tra i boschi e le montagne. Miles la seguì, non sapendo nemmeno in quale direzione, tremando ancora vistosamente, stringendosi nei propri vestiti un po’ logori e sporchi, sia per il freddo che per lo shock che sembrava non volerlo proprio abbandonare. Fu un’automobilista ad accorgersi di lui e a caricarlo in macchina, confondendolo per qualcuno che doveva aver avuto un brutto incidente stradale e che ora non riusciva più a connettere con la testa, visto che a malapena sembrava accorgersi di quello che gli stava intorno.

 

Non parlava, non muoveva gli occhi e spesso sussultava.

 

A volte Miles si piegava in avanti e dava al conducente l’idea di star per vomitare, ma non accadeva mai.

 

“Qui” riuscì a pronunciare solo quando si lasciarono alle spalle il Colorado ed entrarono nel Nuovo Messico, prima che potessero raggiungere la stazione di polizia della prima città in cui si erano appena imbattuti, indicando un motel abbastanza scadente che si affacciava sull’interstatale.

 

“Grazie” fu solamente in grado di aggiungere poi, scendendo dalla vettura, guardando dritto davanti a sé, ancora sconnesso e immerso in un’altra dimensione, ignorando tutte le domande incerte e preoccupate che gli furono rivolte dal suo benefattore, come se nemmeno riuscisse ad udirle.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Entrò nella reception e il gestore del motel lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

 

Per quell'uomo Miles era solo un altro disadattato che prenotava una camera, così, in tono abbastanza stanco e scontroso, gli disse il prezzo e gli elencò le regole:

 

Niente droga. Niente armi. Niente prostitute – anche se dubitava che qualcuno le avesse mai rispettate.

 

Fu lui a dire “Camera per due? Mah sì. Ventisette dollari e cinquantasei, sgancia” mollandogli diretto la chiave sul banco e attendendo un documento e i soldi dovuti. Il giornalista Freelancer non disse una parola per tutto il tempo, ma nonostante lo sguardo ancora abbastanza scioccato ed assente, riuscì a capire di dover mettere mano al portafoglio per estrarre la patente e del denaro.

 

Gli lasciò una banconota da cinquanta e prima che il gestore poté avvertirlo che non si dava resto nel suo motel – una scusa per sfilarglieli tutti, se aveva solo quelli con cui poter pagare – Miles gli aveva già voltato le spalle per andarsene con la chiave in una mano e la propria patente in tasca.

 

L’uomo si intascò i soldi senza lamentarsi e il nuovo cliente raggiunse la propria camera.

 

Aprì la porta. La richiuse. Abbandonò le proprie cose sul piccolo tavolino in dotazione ad ogni stanza. Si accostò al grosso letto a due piazze e si lasciò cadere direttamente sopra, senza nemmeno rigirarsi sulla schiena, spostare le coperte o raggiungere i due cuscini in cima.

 

Sentì solo le palpebre farsi pesanti e nuovi incubi del manicomio venire a tormentarlo nel sonno.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Il giorno dopo, fin dal risveglio, si sentì già un poco meglio.

 

Si chiamava Miles Upshur ed ora se lo ricordava bene. Era un giornalista Freelancer che viaggiava per tutta quanta l’America, là dove le storie lo portavano, ed anche questo era famigliare e confortante. Aveva solo una vaga idea di come mai si trovasse in una camera di Motel e proprio nel Nuovo Messico, ma non era importante. Ciò che contava per davvero, era che fosse stato tutto quanto uno stupido e terrificante incubo; il manicomio sperduto tra i monti, i pazienti squilibrati in rivolta e che gli davano la caccia come un’animale. I gemelli, il Dr. Trigger, il finto prete e la sua comitiva di seguaci altrettanto svitati, il maledetto Chris Walker del cazzo – _Dio, quanto l’aveva odiato e ingiuriato_ – il Dr. Wernicke, Billy Hope…il Walrider…

 

Un brivido di paura gli scese giù lungo tutta la schiena a ripensare a quell’ultimo nome.

 

_Ora però andava tutto bene, giusto_?

 

Miles ancora era scosso e tremava; meno di quanto facesse il giorno precedente e grazie alla ritrovata “sanità mentale” fu persino capace di usare il bagno per lavarsi e darsi una sistemata. Aveva trovato anche la scatola dei cerotti e li aveva applicati su alcuni taglietti superficiali. Principalmente sulle dita e sul viso. Come quelli che si procurava fin da bambino, quando si intrufolava in qualche proprietà privata passando dal giardino, lasciandosi ferire dalle piante senza curarsene.

 

Seduto al tavolino, con la giacca scura semplicemente adagiata sulle proprie spalle – nel bisogno istintivo di auto-confortarsi ulteriormente – estrasse dalla tasca il pacchetto delle sigarette.

 

_Un incubo. Soltanto un incubo_.

 

Si ripeteva quasi sollevato, facendo leggermente fatica ad estrarre una sigaretta e ad infilarsela tra le labbra; con quelle stupide dita, incerottate, deboli e un po’ traballanti.

 

_Tutto bene. Ora andava tutto_ …

 

L’altra mano era già nella tasca ad afferrare l’accendino, ma non fece in tempo ad estrarlo, perché una massa nera, fluttuante ed informe, si era già manifestata dal nulla circondandolo e Miles, bloccato e con occhi increduli, non poté che osservare una mano demoniaca – _la mano del Walrider_ –  aprirsi e per un istante davanti a lui e generare una fiammella che gli accese l’altro capo della sigaretta. Per poi scomparire quasi subito nel nulla, insieme al resto della nube nera e cupa, come se non fosse mai successo.

 

_Non poteva crederci_. _Non voleva crederci_.

 

La sigaretta cominciò lenta a bruciare, il suo fumo ad innalzarsi lento e sinuoso.

 

_Ma era tutto vero. Era successo per davvero_.

 

Miler rimase una statua di marmo, con occhi spalancati da cui tornarono a scorrere fuori lacrime calde dalla paura mentre la sua testa si svuotava di ogni pensiero; a parte uno.

 

_Non era solo. E non lo sarebbe stato mai più_.

 

Quasi sentì di nuovo la propria mente scivolare ancora una volta negli abissi profondi della follia…


End file.
